Talk:Two-Spirit/@comment-173.183.131.114-20160115074135
Bottom line, if you have native blood in you, you are metis (in canada at least) and therefore have native heritage. Now for the rant: the reason taking anything significant to native culture as ones own is considered appropriation is because the indigenous people of north america (and elsewhere in the world) were actively oppressed for the culture that white people are now claiming as cool or trendy or something they identify with 'if you do not have native heritage it is incredibly disrespectful and ignorant for you to take this label for yourself. it is cultural theft, and the continuation of this cultural genocide in a much more subtle way. look up residential schools, europeans purposely attempted to destroy native culture, and now, by appropriating ''culturally significant ''parts of native identity (such as terms like two spirited, eagle feather headdresses as trendy fashion statements, even wearing non-native made moccasins) you are still the oppressor. Please do some research before jumping on the 'but it's just appreciation!' bandwagon, and actually think about the impact you have on other people. Also, 'cultural appropriation' is different from appreciation in that appropriation involves things such as the headdress which has a history and cultural significance,and is often exclusive to that culture. This is not dissimilar to the phenomena of transtrenders and 'sapiosexuals.' LGBT culture isn't a trend, or something to make you special, neither is indigenous culture. If you have trouble understanding appropriation from an outside perspective, try to think of that. Appreciation is learning about a culture, enjoying aspects of that culture, being interested in it, but never overstepping boundaries ''which can only be set by those who are part of the culture. I'll say that one more time: '''The boundaries of cultural appropriation can only be set by those who are a part of that culture. If you don't have the heritage associated with a specific aspect that is deemed to be exclusive you have zero say on whether taking it is appropriation or not. You can listen to native music (I personally recommend A Tribe Called Red), watch certain indigenous dances, you can enjoy these things, and still be respectful. but honestly, if you're ever in doubt, ask someone who is part of that culture, or do some research online. There is no excuse for ignorance in this day and age. It's past my bedtime and i may not have been as eloquent as i could have been, but if this adjusts at least one person's viewpoint I'll be happy. I understand that this kind of thing can be muddled with fiery opinions from other people, including my own, but in the end it isn't worth risking the hurt that cultural appropriation can cause, especially when it comes to cultures, and members of that culture, that have been harmed and purposely destroyed for the same things that people are appropriating. If you're unsure about your own gender, there are plenty of terms that match two-spirited. Bigender, genderfluid, and genderflux are the ones that come to my mind, but there are likely dozens more. There's absolutely no'' need'' to use two-spirited unless you are native. Having a 'strong connection''' ''to native culture isn't a good enough excuse. DISCLAIMER: I'm a white, third generation canadian taking a history degree. If any people in the first nations community have any corrections or contributions to this, please add them because i'm far from being an expert on either gender studies or indigenous history (Both areas of interest though).